This invention relates to a medical testing device and to an associated methodology.
One of the great difficulties in medicine is the proper diagnosis of human illnesses and abnormalities. This difficulty arises from the fact that proper diagnosis generally proceeds only from many years of experience. Because experience varies from practitioner to practitioner, a disease may frequently be accurately diagnosed only by a limited number of physicians who have had the requisite experience with the particular disease.
The difficulty of proper diagnosis is augmented in areas such as psychiatry and neurology where causes of illness are hidden and the symptoms themselves are many and varied.
Another problem with psychiatry and neurology, as many other disciplines of medicine, is that the experience required to make proper diagnoses and treatment also means that the physician is in a position to charge more for his or her services. In this era of political and societal concern over the costs of health care, a goal of advancing medical practice is to ensure adequate health care, including mental health care, for everybody, regardless of the ability of the individual to pay the health care costs. One goal in ensuring proper health care is to reduce the costs of that care.